The present application relates to software, and more specifically to mobile enterprise software and associated methods that leverage data collected via a mobile computing device.
Mobile enterprise software is employed in various demanding applications, including maintenance management, asset management, and real estate management. Such applications demand user friendly software that can save time and enhance productivity of mobile users.
Conventional mobile enterprise software applications provide limited access to Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) data and functionality. Certain mobile enterprise software running on a mobile computing device, such as a smartphone, may enable users limited access to Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) data stored on a remotely accessible server or cloud. A user may employ a keypad, touch screen, and/or voice input on a smartphone to access, for example, open work orders applicable to the user.
However, such mobile enterprise applications typically do not alleviate the need for mobile workers to carry supplemental information, such as books or manuals, paperwork describing a work order, map of a corporate campus detailing a location of a work order, and so on. Carrying maps, manuals, and or other papers can be cumbersome and inefficient. Furthermore, use of conventional mobile enterprise software to navigate complicated ERP user interfaces to access other potentially relevant information, such as work orders and associated information, can be inefficient.
To facilitate mobile access to enterprise related data, certain mobile enterprise software may employ Quick Response (QR) codes. For example, mobile asset management software may provide features for scanning Quick Response (QR) codes attached to an asset to obtain information pertaining to the asset. However, such software typically does not, for example, alleviate the need for workers to carry a map of a corporate campus to locate the asset or to carry information pertaining to an applicable work order.